The Note
by Yasu-san
Summary: Tohru discovers a love letter in her shoe locker one day. But who will she pick? Yuki, Kyo, or this new boy? Now completed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was going to do it. He had to. It was eating him up inside.

"I will do it. It's just a note. A piece of paper with writing on it." He tried to motivate himself. He couldn't believe to him this was much harder than trying to beat Yuki. He would beat Yuki this time though. He would beat him to Tohru.

Kyo loved Tohru. Every time he saw her his heart swelled until he thought it would burst. He couldn't go on any longer with her not knowing of his love and care for her. Kyo had written a note the day before and had planned to put it in her shoe locker before school ended so she could open it and read it. Now he was at her locker and was staring at it. He couldn't bring himself to put it in.

'_Just slide it through the holes and walk away,' he thought to himself. 'What if she's offended that the Cat likes her? What if she doesn't like me back? What if she likes that Rat…?' _He stopped at this thought. What if she did like that Kuso Nezumi? He would be shattered. She probably wouldn't even look at him after that. Or what if they did end up dating but she liked Yuki but never told him because she thought she might hurt his feelings. Well it would hurt. Very badly. But it would hurt more to have her pretending when she felt something else.

Kyo looked at his feet and started to walk away when he heard the door open. He froze in his tracks. Who could be there? School hadn't ended yet so it probably wasn't a student.

Kyo dashed behind a row of lockers when the footsteps started to approach. He peered around one of the lockers to see who the person was. Unfortunately there was a row of lockers in the way and he couldn't see the person. He heard the rustle of paper and the footsteps go way. The door closed.

Kyo came out of his hiding place and looked around the room tying to see any evidence of where the person might have been. Nothing had been moved and there was nothing on the floor.

He pocketed the note and stepped out of the room. Kyo dragged his feet and walked slowly back to class.

'_I couldn't even put the note in her locker. I've done harder than this. I'm such coward. I'm afraid she'll turn away from me. I've already tested her with my true form, but what if this too much for her. She might leave the house and ask for her memories to be erased and we'd have to stay away from her so they don't come back.' _Kyo walked back into the classroom and sat down.

15 minutes later the bell rang and he started for the locker room with Tohru talking beside him. He was barely listening to her thinking, '_If I'd put the note in there she'd be walking right to it now. But she might not even want a note. I could tell her when I'm ready. A note is when you're too afraid to admit it aloud. That's what I'll do. I'll tell her when I'm ready.' _At this thought Kyo smiled at Tohru.

"Kyo-kun? Did something good happen to Kyo-kun? You're smiling." She said.

"Yea. Something good did happen." He answered. Tohru didn't ask him what thinking that it would be too forward of herself. They walked the rest of the way to the locker room lightly chatting. Yuki had a student council meeting and Tohru had the day off so it would just be Tohru and Kyo.

"Oh," Tohru said trying to cover up a small white square.

"What?" Kyo asked. Luckily he was much taller than her and could easily see over her should that she was clutching a small piece of folded paper with a heart on it.

"What the-!" Kyo shouted. There were some other students that looked at the two questioningly. Kyo gave them a death glare and they immediately turned around and finished what they were doing.

"Who's it from?" Kyo asked with a hint of anger in his tone. '_Who would possibly give her a love note?'_ Kyo thought. Then it hit him. '_THAT DAMN RAT!'_ He shouted in his head.

"It doesn't say." Tohru said in a small voice. "Maybe we should head home." There was a blush slowly spreading across her face. Tohru quietly closed her locker and went outside. In much contrast Kyo slammed his locker shut and stormed outside following Tohru.

Tohru was already past the school grounds when Kyo stepped outside. This was routine for them. Tohru would walk ahead of Yuki and Kyo enough to cover suspicion. Once they were a few blocks away from the school Yuki and Kyo would catch up with Tohru and they would walk the rest of the way together. Today Kyo waited until he was 100 meters away from the school to catch up with Tohru.

"Are you going to do it?" He asked once he caught up with Tohru.

"Do what?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Go out with him!" He yelled.

"Who?" Tohru asked.

"You didn't even read it!" Kyo shouted with an ever growing anger scale behind him.

"No… Tohru looked down at her feet, "I was going to read it once we got to Shigure-san's house." She stated. She felt very embarrassed that she would receive a note like this. She never even thought of anybody liking her. She was so plain. No one could ever like. "Besides it's probably for someone else. Who ever wrote it might have gotten the wrong locker. I was going to look to see who it was for, and then I could give it to them without reading it." Tohru said smiling.

"Yea. And what if it is for you? What are you going to do?" Kyo asked.

"Um…I don't know…But it's probably not for me anyway." At this Tohru started walking and Kyo walked silently beside her.

He was overflowing with curiosity as to who might have written the note. He decided to start with guys in their class and the go to guys in their year. He mentally flicked through all the guys in their class and was about to start on class 3-C when he realized they were at Shigure's house.

"We're home." Tohru called out as she slipped off her shoes ad entered the house.

"Ah! Hello! How was school? Did Tohru get a love letter in her locker today?" Shigure questioned.

Tohru and Kyo froze in shock.

"It was you! You PERVERT!" Kyo ran over to Shigure and grabbed him by the lapels and was about to strike when he spoke.

"No no! I didn't do anything! I just asked!" Shigure quickly said. He didn't feel like being beaten to pulp that day. Kyo slowly released him.

"So our precious flower got a love letter. What did it say? More importantly who was it from?" Shigure asked looking at Kyo's reaction.

"Um…I haven't read it yet…Though it's probably not for me anyway." Tohru stated.

"Ah. But who wouldn't love a cute face like yours?" Shigure asked.

"Oh no! That's not true! I'm not cute--!" Tohru was cut off as Kyo had punched Shigure sending him flying across the room.

"Shi-Shigu-re-san" Tohru stuttered.

"Hentai inu." Kyo muttered as he went outside to sit on the roof.

"Um…" Tohru was looking back and forth from Shigure to the door.

"Don't mind him. He's probably sulking because his precious Tohru is going to be taken away from him by another."

"Eh? No, maybe he had a bad day is all." Tohru went upstairs to change.

'_I don't know how she doesn't see it. Perhaps it's for the best.' _Shigure thought to himself.

Once she was in her room, Tohru changed her clothes and took out the note.

'_Nobody would write to me. I'm too plain. I'll just take a look at the name and then give it to the right person.' _She unfolded the note ad scanned the paper for a name. She didn't have to look far because it was on the first line. It read: Tohru-chan. She sat still in shock. _Somebody did write to me. Who would see me as anything special!'_ A blush quickly spread across her face. She continued to read.

Tohru-chan,

Ever since 1st year I've felt this way. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you verbally. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't put my name. If you think you would like to go out with me, meet me by the chestnut tree at school. I'll be there.

See you

Tohru put it down. She couldn't get over the fact that someone truly loved her. It was addressed to her so she couldn't say it was for someone else. What had she done? What did she do to make someone like her? She smiled. It felt good to know somebody liked you. She felt light and happy. She decided that she would go to meet this person. She couldn't not go! That would be rude! She headed downstairs with a smile on a feeling in her heart.

Thanks for taking the time to read this! I love to see how many people read my fics. Iapologize about the updates in advance. Unfortunately I cannot spend the whole in front of the computer writing and updating. I wish I could, but alas I must be a member of society.sigh So I am sorry if the updates are slow. I'll try to keep the updates no longer than 2 weeks apart. I usually am able to write this during school when I don't want to pay attention to the teacher, after a test, or during Journalism which is basically study hall. Thanks again for reading this. This is my second fic. My friend Moon Lit Aura posted my 1st fic Crimson Suffering but now I have aan account! Read her fics too there great! Please R&R if you want! I'd love to see your comments!

Yasu-san


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was nervous. She kept looking at the clock every 5 minutes. She was shocked that she was nervous. She'd never been nervous about meeting someone before. Although she had never gone to meet a boy in a situation like this before. She looked at the clock again. 15 minutes until school let out. She looked back at the worksheet she was supposed to be doing. She attempted the problems but only got 3 down when she looked back at the clock. 10 minutes to go.

'_Why is time going so slow today?'_ She thought. She couldn't keep her nerves down. She told her two friends about the note and the first thing they said was, "Which one gave it to you? Yuki or Kyo?" At that Tohru went into overdrive. Babbling about how it neither one wrote the note, that the note wasn't signed and that she was going to meet the person by the chestnut tree after school. Uo went all defensive and offered to go with her to make sure he didn't hurt her or do anything to her. Hana didn't say anything but you could tell that she searching surrounding waves of love for Tohru. Tohru politely declined Uo's offer and assured them she would be fine.

She looked up at the clock. 1 minute to go! Her nerves completely overtook her now. She was going to meet a guy to see if she loved him! She'd never loved anybody except her family! She didn't even know if she wanted to fall in love! All her future thoughts were of her finishing high school, getting a job, and supporting herself. She wasn't even sure if she was going to university. She didn't have grades like Yuki or Kyo and she didn't have any talents to earn her a scholarship. She was so useless so she wouldn't even be able to pay for it…

Tohru jumped at hearing the bell ring. She picked up her things and headed out the door to the shoe locker room. Her heart was pounding as she opened her locker and put her school shoes in. '_What do I say? What if he realizes he doesn't like me? Oh mom! What should I do?_ She thought to herself.

'"_Just be yourself. You'll be fine."' _These old words her mother used to say flashed through her mind_. 'Yes. I'll just be polite and kind. If he doesn't like me, that's okay!'_ With this in mind Tohru put on a determined face and went outside.

Kyo and Yuki watched her go outside. Kyo slammed his locker shut and ran out of the room. Yuki quietly closed his locker and exited the room. He walked down the hall way and slipped into an empty classroom without being seen. He looked out the window and saw Tohru walk over to the chestnut tree on the lawn. He tried to see who the person was but couldn't see through the leaves. '_Why couldn't it have been winter?' _He thought.

Kyo slammed his locker shut and ran out of the room. He didn't care if other people saw him. He needed to make sure Tohru would be okay. He sprinted up the stairs and threw open the door to the roof and climbed up the ladder to his usual perch. He hid behind an air vent and looked down. He saw Tohru walk over to the tree. Unfortunately from his position leaves were blocking the person under the tree. All he could see was a dark figure.

Tohru started to slow dawn her pace. She was so nervous she could have sworn she saw her school bag shake in her death grip. She was so scared. She'd never been this scared to meet somebody. She was a few meters away from the tree but a very low branch was blocking the person's head. She edged closer and craned her head to see the boy's hair. She saw white…

"Hello Honda-san."

"Hatsuharu-san?" She blinked, unable to comprehend what this meant.

"You wrote the note?" She asked. A blush slowly started to spread across her face as she realized what these meant. Hatsuharu-san loved her!

"No. I saw Yuki looked a little down and found out why. I knew he wouldn't come here with you to meet this guy so I'm here." He coolly explained.

"Oh…um, thank you for worrying about me but you didn't need to come here." Tohru was about to start babbling on about how nice the Sohma's were when Hatsuharu spoke.

"I had to keep the Princess safe for the Prince." Tohru stopped and looked him.

"Oh," She didn't understand what this meant but she felt it was something important.

"Who is that?" Yuki quietly said. His heart lifted when he saw some of the leaves lift because of a breeze. He saw the person's chin. Another breeze blew the leaves even more. He saw the person was speaking…

"Yuki!"

Yuki spun around to see who had entered the room. He didn't even realize the door had opened, but there was a whole mass of girls at the door. Motoko Minagawa was at the front.

"Um."

"What are you doing here?" One of the girls behind Motoko spoke up.

"Un…" Yuki couldn't think of anything, He couldn't say he was keeping an eye on Tohru to make sure she was alright.

"Obviously he was looking at the flowers that the gardening club had planted. After all Yuki-kun does like Rhododendrons." Motoko answered for him.

"Yes." Yuki said then he stopped, "How did you know I liked Rhododendrons?" He asked.

"Well…" Motoko searched for an answer. She couldn't say she had been through his locker.

"Never mind I have to get to a student counsel meeting." He said hurriedly. The girls parted for him, much to his relief, and he walked out.

'_Sorry Honda-san.' _He wasn't able to see if she might have been in trouble.

Tohru and Hatsuharu stood there for awhile but he never showed up.

"Oh…I guess he couldn't make it." Tohru was both relieved and disappointed. She was nervous for no reason and she never got to meet her secret admirer.

"I can't believe it. You got stood up." Hatsuharu stated.

"I'm sure he had something else to do." Tohru smiled.

"Hm."

"Well I'd better head home. See you tomorrow Hatsuharu-san. And thank you for staying with me." Tohru waved good bye and started to walk away.

"I can't believe someone would stand **her** up." Hatsuharu said to himself and walked away.

Kyo stood there stunned. He saw Tohru walk away from the tree but then he saw the guy she was with walk away. Haru.

"Haru? … Haru!" Kyo yelled softly. He ran down the stairs and out the front doors of the school. Then he sprinted across the lawn. He was catching up with Tohru when somebody grabbed his torso.

"Kyo-kun!"

"What the-"He had expected to transform but didn't. Then it hit him.

"Kagura!" He turned around. Sure enough the raven-haired girl was clinging to him.

"You almost forgot didn't you? We go to Shi-san's dojo today! Let's go!"

"Wait…but-" Kyo tried to explain.

"Come on! Or do I have to drag you the whole way." She then started dragging him by the neck to Shishou's dojo.

"I'm home." Tohru called out as she took off her shoes.

"Ah. Hello. And who was our secret admirer?" Shigure inquired.

"Oh, um…he didn't show up." Tohru blushed.

"He stood you up!" Shigure exclaimed.

"No! I'm sure he had something else to do! Something probably came up!" She tried to reassure. She walked into the kitchen to start making dinner.

"I can't believe somebody would stand **her **up." Shigure said flatly.

Once the meeting was over, Yuki quickly left the room and walked outside. Once the school was a block away he sprinted to Shigure's house. He had to know who the note was from. When he got to the front gate he walked up to the door to catch his breath. He opened the door and took off his shoes.

"Oh! Hello Yuki-un was the meeting alright?" Tohru stuck her head out from the kitchen door.

"It was fine," Yuki stated, "how was your meeting with your admirer?" Yuki asked. He didn't want to seem like he was prying for the name.

"Oh, he didn't show up," Tohru said. "But I'm sure he had to do something more important so it's completely fine!" Tohru rushed this in.

"That's rude. To ask a girl to meet you and then you stand her up." Yuki's brow creased in agitation.

"It's fine, really." Tohru said. There was a long beep.

"Oh! Dinner!" Tohru ran back into the kitchen. Yuki smiled and went upstairs.

Kyo sprinted home. He had gone to (was dragged to) Shishou's dojo with Kagura and had done his daily training. He hoped it would be quick which was unusual. Usually he wanted to stay as long as possible to spend time with his foster father even though Kagura was there. Today he wished it would just end. He had important things to do. But he finally got out.

Once he got to the woods he started to walk to Shigure's house. He didn't want to seem suspicious that he was home pretty early. Walking would kill some time. Once he got to the front door he took off his shoes and entered.

"Hello Kyo-kun. Dinner is almost ready." Tohru sang as she walked into the kitchen after putting some plates on the table.

"Who wrote the note?" Kyo got right to the point.

"It seems our precious flower was stood up!" Shigure came out of nowhere. "Luckily I was able to comfort her in her time of need."

"What did you do!" Kyo grabbed Shigure with glowing eyes.

"Ah ha…I kid, I kid. I didn't do anything." Shigure defended himself.

"Um…" Tohru didn't know what to do. "It's fine really. I was a bit nervous to meet him anyway. Not that I didn't want to! It's just that nobody has ever said they loved me. Except my mom. And I'm sure my Dad did too but-" Tohru ranted on.

"Okay, I get it." Kyo stopped her before she ran out of breath. He went upstairs and into his room.

"Umm…" Tohru looked worryingly up the stairs. She'd noticed that it seemed that he was in a bad mood since yesterday.

"He's fine. He's just upset that somebody beat him to you." Shigure explained.

"Eh? No! That can't be it! I'm surprised the boy who wrote the note likes me, but I'm sure no one else does!" Tohru had gone into frantic mood. "Oh! Dinner is ready!" Tohru rushed into the kitchen and set the food on the table. Yuki and Shigure were at the table and Tohru served them and herself. She was afraid to eat thinking it would be rude without Kyo.

"He's not going to come back down. You might as well eat without him." Shigure said.

"Oh…okay." Tohru started with the rice.

Kyo was upstairs lying on his floor staring up at the ceiling. He was annoyed.

'_Who wrote the note? Whoever it is going to pay for standing up Tohru.' _Kyo frowned in thought. '_How could you stand up a girl like Tohru to begin with, or even any girl? They'd just start to cry. I can't stand girls crying. Not even Kagura. Girls aren't supposed to cry. They're supposed to laugh and smile.'_ He stared at the ceiling. '_I always yell at her. I don't mean to, I just end up doing it. What if she cries afterward? I always leave. I don't know if she does! What if she does! I hate it when girls cry! And then that Rat is probably there to comfort her or something. Maybe he holds her. What if he got to Tohru first? That would really piss him off. That damn rat always was out doing him!'_ Kyo rolled over onto his side and got up. He started to practice his training. Clearly thinking was only irritating him even more.

This was longer than I expected. Sorry that it took me so long to upload this. sweat drops I just didn't want to type, then I kept writing, then I didn't know how to end the chapter, etc. Sorry if this ending sucks. I didn't really write over Spring Break like I thought I would. Oh well. Now it's done! Enjoy! Please review. If you want that is, you don't have to… Ja ne!

Yasu-san


	3. Chapter 3

-1**_Chapter 3_**

The next day Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walked to school together with Tohru and Yuki talking and Kyo walking silently beside Tohru.

"Is something wrong Kyo-kun? You're awfully quiet." Tohru asked, worry in her eyes.

"It's nothing. It's going to rain soon." Kyo stated actually happy for the rain to give him an excuse for being quiet.

"And a usual you're being lazy and dragging through the day, worrying Honda-san." Yuki said.

"IT'S BETTER THAN YOU!… YOu can't …wake up…in the morning…"Kyo quickly lost his energy and was bent over panting.

"At least I can finish a sentence with out getting out of breath." Yuki stated.

Kyo glared up at him. Tohru got in between them.

"Oh Kyo-kun, if you're tired maybe you should stay home from school today." She was worried he would tire out from school and transform.

"Forget it. I'm fine." Kyo stated and started walking again.

"Oh, okay." Tohru said hesitantly. She really wanted him to feel better and knew he should go home and rest but didn't push him.

They got to school without incident and walked into the locker room. Kyo seemed to have lost even more energy once they got inside.

"Are sure it's going to rain? I wanted to do some laundry today." Tohru asked. Uo and Hana walked into the room.

"Yea it should start any minute." Kyo said. As if on cue the 5 heard a crack of thunder and the dull thud of rain on the roof.

"Whoa! How'd you do that Kyon-kyon?" Uo asked staring at Kyo.

"Don't call me Kyon-kyon!" Kyo shouted but not with much strength.

"What's wrong with you! Usually you make the walls shake when you yell." Uo asked.

"Oh, Kyo-kun doesn't feel well on rainy days." Tohru explained.

"Like a cat." Tohru , Yuki, and Kyo flinched at that.

"I've observed your actions and reactions to different situations. He acts exactly like a cat." Hana explained in her monotone.

"Observed?" Kyo sweatdroped. He didn't like the thought of being an observation for wave-girl.

"Yea, you're right. He's sick on rainy days, lands like a cat when he jumps from a 2 story building, and his hair stands on end when he's freaked out like a cat's. Ha. I bet he even likes milk! I guess everybody can be compared to an animal in some way but Kyon and a cat. Ha!" Uo laughed.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled and stormed out of the locker room.

"It sure is fun teasing him." Uo said.

Tohru laughed nervously.

The 4 teens walked into the classroom and sat down.

Towards the end of lunch period Tohru exited the classroom for a drink of water. She bent over the fountain and started to drink when she was tapped on the shoulder. She jerked upright and swung around. Unfortunately there was some water on the floor and Tohru slipped and fell, succeeding to hit her head on the fountain. She let out a cry of pain and clung to her head.

"Tohru-san!" A voice exclaimed with worry.

Tohru looked up and saw a tall boy with black hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down beside her.

"Oh! Yes, it doesn't hurt that much." She lied. It was actually throbbing with pain but Tohru will be Tohru(wink).

"I'm sorry. I keep causing you pain. Literally." He said.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked. She had never met this boy before.

"That note you found in your locker…"He began.

Unfortunately the bell rang signaling the 1 minute before class would start right as he said that and Tohru couldn't hear his words.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She got up and hurried back to class. She knew it was very rude to leave the boy, but she promised her mother that she would finish school, and being late wouldn't help at all. Right when she walked into the classroom the bell rang. Tohru sighed with relief. She made it to class. Tohru sat down, the boy forgotten, and took out her notebook for the day's notes.

The boy sat there on the floor and watched her go. He sighed, _'I'm never going to be able to tell her.'_ He thought to himself. He got up and walked back to his class.

Tohru rubbed her head unconsciously. Where she had hit her head still hurt.

"Is Honda-san alright?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yes. I just hit my head on the fountain when I got a drink of water." Tohru explained.

"How'd you manage that?" Kyo asked.

"Well somebody tapped my shoulder and when I turned around I slipped on some water on the floor and hit my head." Tohru rushed in.

"Who tapped you?" Uo asked.

"I don't know. He asked if I was alright and started to say something but the bell rang and all I heard him say was something about a note." Tohru said.

"Hey! Maybe he's the secret admirer," Uo said, "What'd he look like? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No! Of course not. He had black hair and was about as tall as Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun," Tohru said, "But I don't think he's the one that would like me. He was probably talking about a different note or thought I was somebody else."

"Did he say your name? Or someone else's?" Kyo asked. He was hoping this boy wasn't the secret admirer. He didn't want or need anymore competition with Tohru.

"Actually he did call me 'Honda-san'." Tohru said.

"Then it's him," Uo stated. They arrived at the shoe locker room. "I wonder if he wrote you another note."

"They all went to their separate lockers except Uo and Hana who gathered around Tohru's locker. Yuki and Kyo didn't want to look suspicious so they went to their own lockers.

Tohru opened her locker, but there was no note.

"Oh well." Tohru smiled and switched shoes.

They all went their separate ways. Tohru had to work that day so she headed toward the building she cleaned. Uo and Hana walked towards their houses and Yuki and Kyo were forced to walk home together without Tohru.

Tohru put on her school uniform and walked outside. She had gotten a lot done at work today and she was a little tired. She saw Yuki standing outside waiting for her, and walked over to him.

"Hello Yuki-kun." She said as she walked towards him.

"Hello Honda-san." He replied. They started walking to Shigure's house.

Tohru was deep in thought about the note and the boy. Was the raven-haired boy truly the one who wrote the note? He did say something about note. And he did say Tohru's name. But who was he? Tohru tried to remember if she knew his name but she couldn't remember ever seeing him.

'Honda-san?" Tohru looked up.

"Are you alright? You're very quiet." Yuki asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the boy at the drinking fountain. I'm not exactly sure if I'm ready to find out who he is." Tohru admitted. She had been feeling that she wasn't ready to meet her secret admirer.

"If you feel you aren't ready to be in a relationship, you don't have to feel the same this boy does." Yuki said. Tohru smiled. She really didn't want to sadden this boy but she wasn't ready for what he wanted.

"Thank you. Yuki-kun always knows how to make me feel better." Tohru said.

"They walked up to Shigure's house and went inside.

Kyo was struggling with himself. He had to tell Tohru how he felt. He had to before graduation came up and now he had to before this new guy beat him to her. He just couldn't tell her though. He tried to gain up the courage but whenever she came near he couldn't open himself up after years of practicing to close up his feelings and emotions. He wasn't used to this kind of pressure. And it was eating him up to tell her but he knew she would never feel the same way.

Kyo looked down at his feet. They were walking to school, Tohru and him. Yuki had to leave early so he wasn't with them. Tohru was right beside him, they were alone, and he still couldn't tell her. 'I'm such a loser.' Kyo thought to himself. Tohru was talking next to him and he would nod occasionally when the time was right but he wasn't actually listening to her. They got to school and switched shoes. A girl approached Tohru.

"Hey. You're Tohru, right?" She asked.

"Yes." Tohru said, wondering why this girl wanted her.

This guy told me to give you this note."


	4. Chapter 4

-1**_Chapter 4_**

"This guy told me to give you this not."

Tohru took the note and the girl walked away.

"Um…" Tohru looked at the note. It had her name on it with the same hand writing that the other one had.

"Well open it." Kyo said.

"Yes." Tohru said a little loudly. She had forgotten Kyo was there. Tohru unfolded the paper and read it.

_Dear Tohru-chan,_

_I'm Sorry I didn't meet you by the tree. I was so afraid of what you really think about me and I was afraid that you would reject me. I know that you may reject me. I'd like to meet you at the end of the day by the drinking fountain on the 2nd floor by class 2-A. If you don't like me or feel the same way that I do, I can accept that now. Please tell me what you think. I really do care about you. _

_See You_

Tohru stared at the note. It said that he could accept that she didn't like him but what if he was just saying that? What if it crushed him? She really didn't want to make anyone sad or uncomfortable.

"Well." Kyo said a little annoyed.

"Oh! I'm sorry. He wants to meet me today." Tohru said.

"What! After he stands you up he asks you to meet him again." Kyo yelled.

"Oh. But that was alright I didn't mind." Tohru said.

"No, it's not alright!" Kyo said. The bell rang. "C'mon. Let's just get to class." They headed for classroom 3-D and sat down.

At lunch Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hana, and Uo sat under a tree on the school lawn.

"So you gat another note from this mystery man." Uo said.

"Yes." Tohru answered.

"And it said that he wanted to meet you again. I can't believe this guy. He stands you up and then tells you to meet him again. Who does he think he is?" Uo said getting pumped up.

" Oh, but it would be rude to not go and meet him." Tohru insisted.

'_Idiot! He stood you up. You should have the rights to stand him up.' _Kyo thought. _'You don't deserve to wait.'_ Kyo paused. _'You don't deserve to wait…You don't deserve to wait. I need to tell her. Today.'_ Kyo made up his mind. He was going to do it. For real. Today.

"To-." Kyo began to say but the bell rang and cut him off. Nobody noticed that he started to say something anyway. _'Oh well. After class.'_ Kyo thought.

The group walked into the classroom.

It was 15 minutes until school was over and Tohru went to meet this guy. Tohru was nervous but also confused this time.

'_I'm so nervous. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't think I'm ready. But maybe I can become ready if I give him a try. I think I can But what is this feeling that I'm feeling? I feel odd when I think about us dating. Why do I feel like I'm losing something?' _Tohru thought. Tohru kept thinking about this until the bell rang. She got up and headed to the drinking fountain on the 2nd floor.

The bell rang. Kyo shot up, trying to get Tohru before she went to the guy. What if she did accept him? She would be taken away from him. Kyo quickly slipped between the people when he was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and thrown violently to the ground.

"What the--" Kyo started to say.

"Kyo. You can clean the room. Thanks for volunteering." Sensei said.

"I'm busy. Didn't you see me trying to get out!" Kyo got up off the floor.

"Yea. That's why you get to clean the room." Sensei turned around.

"Damn Sensei." Kyo muttered.

"Now, now. Let's not talk like that. I'm ready to dye your hair black at anytime." She pulled out the dying kit and Kyo went to get the cleaning supplies.

Tohru was slowly making her way up the staircase. She wasn't sure what she should do. Yuki had said that she didn't need to go out with this guy if she wasn't ready, but could she really break somebody's heart like that? Tohru sighed and mounted onto the second floor. She turned the corner and saw the back of the boy who wrote the note. Her hear started pounding now. She stepped forward and the boy turned around…

Kyo was frantically cleaning the room. He didn't even care if he was doing a thorough job. Nobody was around. _'I have to hurry. What if she's talking to him right now?' _(A/N: Actually Kyo, she is talking to him right now .) What if she decided to date him? Tohru would be gone from him. The only good thing in his life, except Shishou, would be taken from him. At this he doubled his speed, racing around the room.

While all this was happening, Shigure was singing his perverted song.

"High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls. Haha!"

"You rang." Ayame stepped out from be behind the door.

"What the--" Shigure said.

Back to Kyo.

Kyo finally finished cleaning. He threw down the broom and grabbed his bag and started sprinting down the hall way with one thing in mind. _'I have to tell her!'_

He rounded the corner and started to climb the stairs when he almost ran into Tohru coming down the stairs. Almost

"Oh! Kyo-kun. You surprised me." Tohru said.

"Tohru, before you see…that guy…you need to know…one thing." Kyo gasped, he was out of breath.

"But--"

"No. You need…to know…that…I LOVE YOU!" Kyo finally got it out. "I've felt this way for some time but I was afraid at what you would think. So, please, before you say anything to this guy, can you please consider me?" There, he said it…HE SAID IT! He couldn't believe he admitted it. He beat the Rat. He beat the k'so nezumi!

"Umm, I already talked with him." Tohru said.

"Kyo stared at her. He lost. Maybe not to the Rat but to somebody who has never known Tohru.

"So you're dating." Kyo said.

"Oh no!"

"What? He doesn't like you?" Kyo was confused now.

"No. I just said that I couldn't date him." Tohru explained. She didn't like to say that, that she kind of hurt him but she now understood something.

"Huh?" Kyo was lost. She actually turned him down?

"Kyo-kun I told him that I didn't feel right about the two of us dating. And now I know why." She leaned forward and kissed Kyo on the lips. A light peck. "I didn't feel right because it meant that I couldn't be with you. I…love you too." She finished and Kyo noticed that she was blushing furiously. He smiled. She did like him. Heck, she loved him. He did beat the Rat.

Kyo leaned forward and pulled Tohru's bag in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." He said and held her.

Owari

Aaagghhh! It's done! I'm actually kind of happy it's done. I was having a few writers block moments but that might have been from lack of sleep…or maybe blonde moments, even though I'm burnet! This does make me sad though. Now what will I do when I should be doing work in class? No, I did not write who the boy was. He was that random character that Takaya-sensei draws who doesn't have a name. You know the one? He hangs out with a guy with light hair and their just background characters but he doesn't have a name and I don't know many Japanese names(so sad). That's okay because I hope you still liked the fic! Special thanks to firefox79(on I loved your review! It inspired me to finish this last chapter! Thanks! I always love to see reviews. I adore every last one, even flames. But please be nice! I don't really like this ending but it's late and I'm tired so it sticks. If you people do not like it, ignore it and make something up with your imagination. That should make you happy. It does for me. Thank you to all who read this fic, I love you! Stay happy!

P.S. Do you like the random Shigure/Ayame moment? LOL .


End file.
